Warau Kisetsu: Smiling Seasons
by yumeneko
Summary: Prelude to the Immortality Saga. 500 years have passed, the Sanzo-ikkou, Kougaiji and the rest have been reincarnated, but lookie loo, who has been thrown into the list of reincarnatees? R for Yaoi, Blasphemy, Violence and slight Hentai.
1. Prolouge

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Author's notes: This fic is nearly like Blossoms Of Blood when it comes to character set-up (Hibiemi and Sakura are quite alike) But it's a very different story. Please R&R! All the opening quotes and titles of the chapters are all in pure Japanese. But don't worry, there's a translation..._

_Prolouge: Watashi no hohoemi ga shinai ma, kisetsu wa kawarimasu._

_(Seasons change, while my smile does not.)_

_Kako wa ima kara totemo kotonaru._

_Hitobito ga kawaru. Kaze ga kawaru. Kimi to watashi ga kawaru onaji._

_Shikashi, watashi ga ima made ni kimi ni ikaru shite mo, watashi wa kimi wo ikaseru koto ga dekinai. _

_Oniisan, watashi ga mujouken ni kimi wo aisuru... eien ni._

_The past is different from now._

_People change. Winds change. You and I change, too._

_But, even if I still get angry at you, I can't let you go. _

_I love you unconditionally, brother... forever._

------------------

Hibiemi Hoshizora was perched on the balcony of her mansion. It was September 20. The sun appeared on the Japanese horizon, making pink and orange spill across the asphalt roads. She just finished writing the lines in perfect kana, inside a white card that said, "Otanjobi Omedetou, Onii-chan.". She closed the card and slipped it inside a green envelope. She was about to walk back to her room when suddenly from the floor below...

"Hibi! Hakkai!" Her father's voice called her, "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" Hakkai's voice rang.

"It's just the same old day..." Hibiemi sighed as she walked towards the stairs.

The Hoshizora family wasn't really your average family, Hibiemi and Hakkai's mother died a day after Hibiemi was born. Hakkai saw the bloody scene. Their father, Tenshin Hoshizora, was a mere ten years older than Hakkai while Hibiemi was ten years younger. But despite painful pasts and hardships, the family lived as if nothing ever happened.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan." Hibiemi knocked on Hakkai's door, "Are you asleep again?"

"Iiya." Came the answer. 

_Just trying to forget the past again._

"I'll be going now. I'll see you later! Matta ne!" Hibiemi said at the door.

"Matta ne." Came the answer.

-----End of Prolouge-----


	2. Autumn Part 1

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 1: Kimi wa ki o suki? _

_(Do you like trees?)_

_Boku ga murasaki no hitomi wo jitto mitsumeru you ni, jikan wa koori._

_Korera wa utsukushii._

_Shikashi, totemo tooi._

_As I quietly gaze at purple eyes, time is frozen._

_These are beautiful._

_However, they are very distant. _

------------------

Hakkai thought as he gazed at the eyes of the blonde passenger. 

"Nani, Hakkai?" Sanzo stared back.

"Nan demo nai, Sanzo..." Hakkai drew back as he continued on driving. True that Sanzo was one of his closest friend next to Gojyo. Gojyo was more reckless but nonetheless, he knew what was behind Hakkai's smiling face. But Sanzo was a different story, being Hakkai's neighbor ever since... ever since... no. 

"It's not worth remembering." Hakkai murmured as they stopped in front of Gojyo's house. 

"Sore ja, Jien!" Gojyo waved to his brother as he hopped into the jeep.

Gojyo smiled as he put his arms around the two men, "So! How's our Hakuryuu today?"

"It's fine." Hakkai beamed.

"Now get your arms off us... NOW!" Sanzo said, pissed off as usual.

And so they drove towards Goku's house and picked Goku up. And off they went to school...

----------

Meanwhile, Hibiemi was staring out of the classroom window during japanese period. Their teacher was reciting to them a nature haiku.

"Aren't trees lovely?" a note passed to her said. She got her pen and wrote in fine kanji.

_Kirei._

_----------_

"The trees are looking like fire this time of year." Goku commented.

"Agree!" Hakkai happily commented, "Sooner or later, snow would fall."

Gojyo laughed, "Let's say we go skiing. It'll be nice to get you away from Hibi."

"And it'll be nice to see the snow, ne Sanzo?" Hakkai commented.

Sanzo looked at him without emotion.

_I'll make sure you'll be warm... _Hakkai said in his mind.

~End Chapter 1~


	3. Autumn Part 2

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 2: Douseiai No bou... WRONG TRANSLATION, STUPID_

_(Stick of homosexual love... WRONG TRANSLATION STUPID!)_

_Usotsuki, usotsuki. Anata wa itsumo usotsuki... HENKA ONNA!_

_Liar, liar. You're always a liar... HENKA GIRL! _

------------------

Hibi and Ranika came back to Hibi's place after the mall. They had in their arms, a large number of unlabeled bags.

"Darn it. They ran out of plastic bags..." Ranika grumbled.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu... at least you have the Wing Zero Custom, Perfect Grade." Hibi smiled the near-identical smile her brother wears.

"Yeah, you're right... Ahahahahaha!" Ranika laughed.

Suddenly, Sanzo came out in a frilly pink apron.

"Welcome back home. What would you like for snacks? Your bro told me this."

"PIZZA!" The two chorused.

Sanzo drew closer to the two and said, "The idiots are over..."

Ranika opened her big book of nen and said, "Need Sousa?"

Gojyo perked up with a huge jar of salsa and said, "Need salsa on nachoes?"

"Erm... We'll take it..."

And so as they took the pizza and nachoes, they made Goku do macho dancing in front of Gojyo.

"Eww..." 

And so the two girls raced off to Hibi's room but unfortunately, they barged into Hakkai's room where...

_Kiitano ne daichi no soyogu shawa no koe..._

"Ooooo... Shower... The voice of the shower..." Ranika said.

Hakkai stepped out of the bathroom as he said, "Yare yare... I forgot my towel." 

Unknown to him Ranika and Hibi were staring at him with open mouths.

Sanzo walked by and murmured, "Flawless..."

Hakkai was paralyzed. He was as red as a tomato. And on top of all of that, Sanzo put his elbows on the girls heads. Turning them into human tables. And he murmured, "Nice abs..."

Hakkai took his towel and before he had a chance to escape, Sanzo leaped over the girls heads and the door slammed in front of them, locking them out of Hakkai's room, where Sanzo had just invaded...

"That was bad..." Hibi pouted, "Oh well, at least they're getting it on..."

"This shall be wonderful..." Ranika smiled, "Don't you have that hidden camera?"

"Let's watch..."

Later...

"Sanzo-san is on a hormone rush..." Hibi smiled as the screen showed Sanzo hovering above Hakkai's naked body.

"Do these two always end up doing this?" Ranika quizzed Hibi.

"No. It's quite disappointing that when Sanzo-san regains control of his mind, he stops and gets out of Hakkai's room." Just as Hibi said this, Sanzo's mind snapped out of his erotic fantasy and he got off Hakkai. He shook his head and walked out of Hakkai's room.

"Damn it..." Ranika cursed.

Hibiemi flashed her perfect Hakkai-ish smile, "I heard they'll be going to Hokkaido this winter. And if I can read my brother's mind correctly, he'll definitly get it on with Sanzo!"

Meanwhile in the living room...

"Hora, Sanzo! Have you been on another hormone rush?"

"None of your buisness, zarou..."

"I'd recommend you talk to Hakkai, Hibiemi or any of those philosophers..." Gojyo huffed, "I guess what they'd say is..."

"He has blocked emotions." Hibiemi said as she Ranika read Sanzo's tarot.

"He need sensual pleasure." Ranika murmured.

"Definitly..." Hibi flashed her yaoi smile.

Ranika looked at Hibi, "You look scary when you do that..."

As Ranika said that, a knock was heard and Hakkai's voice was heard.

"Imouto... open the door right now!" Hakkai cried out, "onegai..."

Hibi and Ranika hid all their secret gadgets and all their divination materials. Hibi opened the door. Hakkai was standing there in the doorway with a towel around his hips.

"Have you seen Sanzo?" Hakkai huffed.

The two girls shrugged their shoulders. Since both of them had their older brothers, Hibi's was Hakkai and Ranika's was... Lucifer, they were used to half-naked men in thier twenties. Hakkai spotted the bags of anime paphernalia and the Wing Zero Custom, Perfect Grade.

"Say... where did you get these?" He asked the two.

"In a gay bar..." Ranika lied, "An anime gay bar."

"Hontou desu ka??" Hakkai naively asked, looking at his sister who was known to be honest. Knowing about Ranika's plan, Hibiemi nodded her head.

"Sou desu... Ja. I'll go find Sanzo..." Hakkai walked back to his room.

"Yatta!" The two girls exchanged high-fives.


	4. Autumn Part 3

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 3: Aki No Uta Wa Machi Ni Hibiki_

_(An autumnal song echoes in a town )_

_Taiko wo kiku!_

_Fue wo kiku!_

_Odori wo miru!_

_Aki no kaze wo kanjiru..._

_I hear a drum !_

_I hear a pipe ! _

_I see a dance !_

_I feel an autumnal wind.  .  .  _

------------------

Maple leaves decorated the yard of the Hoshizora mansion. Days have past since Hakkai's birthday. Hakkai smiled at the gifts he recieved on that day. He liked the gifts from Gojyo, Sanzo and his sister, Hibiemi.

He recieved from Gojyo a novel, a hard cover one. It was the one he was staring at when they visited a bookstore to pick up the latest of 'Ero na Yume' manga magazine, "All the most erotic manga in all of Japan!", He could remember his best friend saying with glee.

From Sanzo was a small music box in green velvet. It played a soft lullaby which Hakkai could remember from a long time ago. He heard it in the night when he was young. It played from Sanzo's home. _What was the name of his caretaker? Was it Konya? Iie... It was Komyo Sanzo. It was a strange thing... Komyo-san shared the same first name as Sanzo. I wonder... Did Sanzo ever had a real name? It was strange that the two shared the same first name... I have heard Komyo-san call Sanzo this name... Kouryuu? Was that it? I've only heard it once but it lingers in my mind... Kouryuu... Kouryuu... What if I called him that? What if I did..._

On that day, the Ryodans of both Ranika and Ranika's onii-chan, Lucifer, were both at the Aki Matsuri of Nijiyama Academy.

"Hora! Hora!" Hibiemi and Ayame caught sight of a good picnic place, "Hora, Dancho! Here's a good place!"

"Good work, Hibi, Ayame." Ranika smiled.

"I really don't think you should use a Ryodan name so similar to mine out here..." Her brother sighed, "I really hate confusing people, Ranika..."

"You're such a spoil-sport, onii-chan. If you'd like, I'll call yours the KUSO RYODAN." Ranika replied.

"RANIKA!!" The older one cried out in frustration.

Meanwhile, Ryoko was with the same groups Yuki.

"Ah... Which sake... which sake..."

Ryoko picked up a cheap yet nice-looking bottle of sake.

"This will do!"

And so the Aki Matsuri went on... but...

"Where am I? What am I supposed to do?" Shizuka wondered.

~End of Chapter 3~ __


	5. Winter Part 1

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 4: Kokuhaku _

_(Confession)_

_Boku ni kimi ga nani wo kanjiru ka o hanashite kudasai._

_Boku ni kimi no kokoro ni iru koto o hanashite kudasai._

_Boku ga shinpai suru no de, sore wa riyuu._

_Please tell me what you feel about me._

_Please tell me what is in your heart._

_I worry, that is the reason._

------------------

Winter came upon Nijiyama. The whole of Ranika's Kawaii Ryodan were out camping. The rest were Christmas shopping.

"What's the thing Miyuki wants for Christmas again?" Shizuka forgot.

Yet, going back to our real subject, the Sanzo-ikkou were in Hokkaido.

"Yes, we can always count on Hakkai for the money..." Gojyo smiled.

"A Hoshizora. Famous in Nijiyama for all that money." Sanzo huffed, "Even Hibiemi has a huge amount of it."

"Very true..." Hakkai smiled, "But we aren't snobs... We're all good-hearted."

"Haraheta..." Goku moaned.

"Urusai, bakazarou!" Both Gojyo and Sanzo yelled.

"Yare, yare..." Hakkai said as usual as they reached the Hoshizora's private Hokkaido manor.

Gojyo grabbed his snowboard, "Yoshi! Race you to the foot of the mount, bakazarou!"

"I'll just help the butler move all of these to our rooms." Hakkai smiled as Sanzo took his skis.

"Aa. I'll see you later, Hakkai." Sanzo said as he headed for the slopes.

_I'd wish I could have told you how I feel about you just right now..._

"Sanzo."

"Nani, Hakkai?"

"... Nan demo nai."

_But all these feelings are blocked. I don't have the courage. I wish I could have only said those words. Simple words. Not so special. I don't even think you'd even respond... I love you._

Hakkai sighed as he walked on with bags in hand. He took a look at Sanzo's leaving figure before entering the manor.

_Will you smile, just once for me? Would you cry, tell me that you love me, too? Will you confess, leave my heart lonely or alive? Just tell me... Tell me..._

Hakkai remembered the first time he met Sanzo...

_Flashback_

_'Oi! What's with all the bags?' The young blonde neighbor asked the younger brunette. The brunette didn't smile. _

_'You look like you just cried.' The blonde noticed, seeing the brunette's eyes were misty, 'Where are your parents?'_

_The brunette turned to look at the blonde. The blonde wasn't smiling but the brunette's eyes were locked on the blondes. The emotions of the blonde were unshown yet, the young brunette could see that the blonde was also hurt deep inside. An emotion inside the brunette wanted to take the blondes hand and ask him, 'What hurts? Tell me. Maybe we share the same pain?' But the brunette didn't take that action. He looked away and walked into the mansion._

Hakkai snapped back to reality. In his hand was the matches. The night was coming. He lit the logs in the fireplace. The warmth of the fire reminded him of his sister's words.

_Fire signs are really energetic. They're like the sun. They warm the earth, heat the water and make the air rise._

"Sou desu..." Hakkai whispered, "Sanzo's a Sagittarius."

_Water signs are very intimate. They like to be close to people. They soften the earth, cool the heat of fire and make the air cool._

"Gojyo..." Hakkai whispered, "No wonder he has been my best friend for such a long time..."

_Onii-chan. We are both earth signs. We're both intelligent and down-to-earth. We guide the waters, absorb the heat of fire and keep the air up._

Hakkai remembered his young sister, Hibiemi. But something else came to mind...

_Onii-chan. What happened to Okaa-chan? Did I ever have one?_

Hakkai laid back. His mother died when Hibiemi was born. He had seen his sister and kept it a secret from his real father. But somehow, he found out. He beat Hakkai's mother to death in front of Hakkai's eyes. The next thing he knew was that he was in court. His real father was sentenced to death and he was to live with Tenshin Hoshizora, his mother's lover and father to Hibiemi.

Just as he was remembering, he heard the door open.

"Hakkai." Gojyo's voice was heard. He plopped down on the couch with Hakkai, "You've been remembering the past again." Hakkai's respose was a simple nod of the head. Gojyo held Hakkai's hand, "I've been wondering... We've been friends for such a long time. I was pretty much amazed at what I feel. Everytime you were away from me, I felt this void in my heart. I was thinking... what if we were more than friends?"

Time stood still for both.

"Gojyo..." Hakkai hugged his friend, "You're my friend. You can't be my lover. You can't be two people at the same time. And besides that, I want to make someone smile for me. If you ever become my lover, who would be my best friend!" Hakkai laughed as he imagined that playing in the arcades wouldn't be a friendly get-together, but a date.

"Ah..." Gojyo smiled, exchanging high-fives with his best friend, "You're falling for Sanzo, are you?"

Hakkai turned red in contrast with the green of his sweater.

"Tee hee! You look like a Christmas ornament! Oi! Sanzo! Let's hang this guy on the tree!"

"Gojyo..." Hakkai turned even redder.

"It would be more stupid if anyone of us would fall for either of the Ms. Genkis!"

"Gojyo..." Hakkai's expression became annoyed, "You're targeting my sister..."

"Oh, Hibi-chan! I know you're a Virgo like your bro. He doesn't want to be my lover, can I be yours?"

"Gojyo!!" Hakkai became more annoyed, "What the hell do you want with my sister!"

"Oh, Lirin-chan! I know you're a Leo. You'd look so cute with Goku..."

"Gojyo!!" Hakkai worried, "Kougaiji won't like this..."

"Doushite? Lirin?" Goku's head peeped through the door.

"Nan demo nai, bakazarou." Gojyo shoved Goku out as he continued annoying Hakkai, "Then, what if I dated both?"

"Gojyo!!!!!!!!"

"Ah... An intelligent first-year high student and a hyperactive first-year college student... Both are so pure and innocent..."

"Gojyo!!!!!!!!"

"What to choose? Your sister or Kougaiji's sister?"

Hakkai got extremely annoyed, "YOU'RE TOO OLD FOR MY SISTER!!!"

"Is your sister free on Christmas Eve?"

"IIE DESU!!!!!!!!!" Hakkai whined, "You're TEN, and I repeat TEN YEARS OLDER than my sister!"

"Or are you thinking of incest?"

"FUCK YOU!!!!" That was Gojyo's hobby, fishing foul words from Hakkai's mouth.

"Wow. The kappa did it again." Sanzo said expressionless.

"The 'Are you going to preform incest on your sister?' technique!" Goku laughed.

"Goku, can I have Lirin?"

"GOJYO!!!!" Both Hakkai and Goku yelled.

"Ero-kappa!" Goku yelled.

"Child molester!" Hakkai yelled.

'Bam' went the paper fan on Gojyo's head.

"Damatte, douhou..." Sanzo said cooly.

"If you'd like, I'll get Yaone-chan..."

'Bam' went the paper fan again...

"Yare, yare..."

~ End Chapter 4 ~

A/N: Note on the Ryodans: Ryodan literally means 'brigade' and don't think of linking all this to Hunter X Hunter. Turns out the person who slapped me in the face with a wad of hate letters was a rabid HxH fan, so I might as well have a little tribute to get revenge.


	6. Winter Part 2 yaoi!

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

*Not my fault! I just put that in Sanzo's POV! Btw, gomen for all hardcore yaoi lovers... I'm just staying away from NC-17. And if you're wondering if this is the only reason this story was branded R, you're quite wrong. Here are some R-issues to take...

-Hibiemi says blasphemous things.

-There is a slight hentai material between Goku and Lirin.

-There will be a harsh act of violence somewhere...

_Chapter 5: Ai No Inori_

_(Prayer of Love)_

_Boku wa kimi no itami wo miru._

_Boku wa kimi no itami wo kanjiru._

_Boku wa kimi no kotae wo matsu._

_I see your pain._

_I feel your solitude._

_I await your answer._

------------------

"10:00. Who's sleeping with who?" 

"Well... Hibi-chan doesn't like anyone occupying her room, the master's bedroom is off-limits, too. The only places we can stay are in the guests bedroom and my bedroom." Hakkai pointed out.

Gojyo stood up, "I'll go take the zarou with me. I wouln't like to hear people slapping monkeys silly in the night... And of course, Hakkai. You're the only one who Sanzo wouln't hit with a paper fan..."

Hakkai became red again...

"Would you stop blushing... You'd really end up on the tree looking like that..." Goku whined.

"There's nothing to complain about... Let's just get to sleep..." Sanzo sighed with a slight annoyance.

  
_This is my chance to tell him how I feel..._

"Hakkai... Are you going up, or not?"

_I can't turn back now..._

"Hai, Sanzo... I'll just follow."

_I have to confess..._

As the two reached the room. Hakkai closed the door.

"Sanzo... I... I..."

"I love you."

Hakkai was drawn back from Sanzo's words.

"You're too scared to say them... I was scared, too." Sanzo came close to Hakkai. Hakkai moved to light the fireplace. 

"You knew all this time?"

"I never knew..."

"I just wanted you to tell me how you feel before... Now. I just want to know... How much do you love me?"

"Just as much as I could do this..." Sanzo's lips brushed against Hakkai's. Hakkai welcomed the kiss freely. His body flooded with warmth as Sanzo's tounge filled his mouth. Hakkai's eyes closed as Sanzo removed Hakkai's glasses.

"I have always wanted to see those naked eyes..."

"These eyes have always wanted to see your smile."

Sanzo slightly smiled as he saw Hakkai's eyelids open.

"Now I see... I love you, Sanzo..."

"I have always wanted to know why my hormones go on a rush when I see you." Sanzo said, "Now I see the reason."

"Let's just finish what we have started..."

"Aa..." Sanzo slowly stripped his lover. Every touch warming Hakkai. As Hakkai was stipped bare, Sanzo removed his own clothes. 

While Sanzo separated himself from Hakkai to remove his own clothes, Hakkai thought to himself, _I never knew the winter air was this cold. _Yet, as Sanzo took his lover in his arms, the warmth returned. Sanzo planted an open-mouthed kiss on Hakkai's shoulder and Hakkai felt a strange sensation in his cock. Sanzo, feeling the reaction started to stroke it. Hakkai moaned softly, aware that Gojyo and Goku were in the other room. 

Sanzo's hand left Hakkai's length and he slowly lowered his lover to the expensive carpet beneath.

"Ah... All the luxuries the Hoshizora's can afford. A rich carpet, a warm fire, soft beds and the most beautiful man to walk on the planet*" Sanzo smiled at Hakkai, who played uke to him, "I love you..."

The winter night slowly passed as the two made love on the carpet...

As morning arose, Hakkai was awakened by Sanzo's kiss.

"Ohayou, koibito..." Sanzo smiled.

"Ureshii... I finally see your smile..." Hakkai buried his face into Sanzo's golden locks, "I've always wanted to see this..."

Meanwhile, outside, Gojyo recieved a letter...

_To the Sanzo-ikkou,_

_You are chosen to battle in the spring tournament. The winning team recieves a prize of $100,000,000._

_You are not allowed to back out from this tournament._

_Signed, _

_Homura_

~End Chapter 5~


	7. Winter Part 3

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 6: Fuyu No Sora_

_(Winter Skies)_

_Kitto..._

_Kitto..._

_Kono sora wa shirete_

_Surely..._

_Surely..._

_These skies shall clear..._

------------------

Hibiemi had the letter from Homura in her hands. It was inviting their Ryodan to the Spring Tournament. Hibiemi was thinking hard...

_Who in hell would like to see freshmen battle a bloody fight?_

The skies in Nijiyama had an omnimous winter color. 

_I hope onii-chan won't worry. Most probably, he already screwed Sanzo-san..._

-------------------

In fact Sanzo screwed him.

-------------------

Back in Hokkaido, Hakkai and Sanzo were going around the shops for souvenirs. Hakkai spotted a cute looking white bunny doll.

"Kawaii..." Hakkai laughed, "I bet Hibi-chan would like this."

For once, after his night with Hakkai, Sanzo was smiling as he watched his lovers movements. 

_I'd never see that winter could bring about such a wonderful miracle..._

"Sanzo..." 

"Doushite, Hakkai?"

"What would you like?"

"For what?"

"Christmas."

"You, of course..."

Hakkai blushed. Sanzo laughed again at the contrast between Hakkai's blushing face and the green garments he wore.

And so, after a long day of shopping, the Sanzo-ikkou headed back to Nijiyama for the holidays...

-------------------

"OKAERI NASAI!!!" Hibiemi happily greeted the foursome as they reached the gates of Hoshizora Manor.

"Ah, Hakkai..." Tenshin Hoshizora smiled at his adopted son, "Just in time. We need a bit of help around for setting the house for Christmas.

"I'll help!" Gojyo smiled.

"Ore mo na!" Goku gleefully chimed in.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked the blonde who was looking at the old house on the other side. Sanzo's house.

"Eh... I'll go help." Sanzo went back to his emotionless state.

_That house. I want to go away from it. It was where Komyo-san died. It was where I lived for so many years after I was abandoned. It was where my name wasn't hated. But I don't want to leave it alone. Yes, I do want to escape from it, but it pains me to leave it, too._

"I'll let you sleep in the guest room for the meantime..." Hakkai held Sanzo's hand, "I know how you feel. Don't worry, I'll stay with you."

Sanzo took Hakkai's offer as they walked towards the mansion, but before they entered, Sanzo whispered something into Hibiemi's ear.

"GOJYO! YOU PERVERT!!!" Hibiemi yelled in anger, chasing after the redhead and pinching him by the ear. Even if Hibiemi was a foot shorter than the ero-kappa, she had enough strength to land many punches on the guy...

"Yare, yare..." Both Tenshin and Hakkai sighed. Hakkai felt the soft package he carried.

"Hibi-chan! I have a gift for you!" Hakkai gleefully called as he gave his younger sister the packaged bunny. Hibiemi opened the wrapping and hugged the white bunny.

"Kawaii! Kawaii da yo, onii-chan!" she laughed as she ran towards her room.  

"That was kind of you, Hakkai." Tenshin smiled, "You're really being a good brother."

"It's just my personality, otou-san..." Hakkai laughed.

As snow fell upon the small town of Nijiyama, the people held a Fuyu Matsuri in the school grounds. As always, Hibiemi went with her Ranika's Kawaii Ryodan, while the Sanzo-ikkou stayed together...

As the Fuyu Matsuri continued, Hakkai and Sanzo found themselves in a secluded place. The snow was white against the blackness of the winter night. Sanzo took Hakkai's hand in his and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, koibito..."

"Aa... Merry Christmas..." Hakkai smiled.

And as they shared a small winter kiss, snowflakes started to fall... 

~End of Chapter 6~


	8. Spring Tournament Part 1

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 7: Atarashii Hajimete_

_(New Beginnings)_

_Sayonara... Fuyu..._

_Tobira wa hiraku!_

_Goodbye... Winter..._

_A door is open!_

------------------

The winter was finally over and spring was evident. The village of Nijiyama was quiet, especially since the Kawaii Ryodan, the Kuroi Ryodan, Kougaiji's group and the Sanzo-ikkou were at a 'tournament' as it said on their notes. 

"Yoshi!" The Dancho of the Kawaii Ryodan cheered, "Looks like we've got things to fight against!"

"Looks like a good break from studying physics..." Lucifer of the Kuroi Ryodan smiled.

"We just want the money. That's all..." Gojyo huffed.

"Konnichiwa, minna..." A girl bowed in front of the four groups, "I am Sae, and I shall be your referee in this tournament. First, we shall have the elimination. Please group yourselves to groups of four."

All the other teams broke off from both Ryodans.

The Sanzo-ikkou and Kougaiji's team were still intact.

"Now, to eliminate people for the tournament, we will let your teams go through this jungle. Once the team falls into a trap, they are eliminated. The first four teams that reach the arena will be the ones to battle." Sae explained.

And so the race began.

-----------------

The Sanzo-ikkou were walking through the jungle using their instincts to get them to the finish line with out hitting a trap.

But then... Goku saw Lirin. He smelt the air and knew there was a trap. Lirin stepped on the trick wire...

"Lirin-chan! Abunai!" Goku tackled Lirin away from the blade that almost got her. He ended up with his chest against something soft... He opened his eyes and saw Lirin under him. It was quite erotic, that stance. His chest was against her bosom and their faces were so close that.............

"Gomenasai, Lirin-chan!" Goku got off her and ran off following his team.

"Wow..." Lirin blushed.

----------------

Meanwhile, it the tower overlooking the arena, Homura and his two suboridinates watched the screens. His eyes wandered on to the screen showing Hibiemi, Ranika, Ryoko and Yuki.

"Soon, Ni Jen Yi... do your work for me." Homura said to the scientist that was watching from a far distance.

"Hai, Homura-sama..." The scientist smiled as he held a small white bunny doll in his hands.

"Air, Water, Earth and Fire..." Homura smiled, "You'll be my keys to making the new heaven and earth. True that I have failed before, now I will succeed..." 

-----------------

Soon, the race ended. The teams that won were Kougaiji's team, Lucifer, Hisoka, Miyuki and Pai of the  Kuroi Ryodan, Ranika, Hibiemi, Ryoko and Yuki of the Kawaii Ryodan and the Sanzo-ikkou.

"Sou!" Sae came up to the stage in the arena, "Hajimete desu! Our first fight! Kougaiji's team against the Sanzo-ikkou!"


	9. Spring Tournament Part 2 Now it gets bet...

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 8: Daikirai... Sayonara._

_(I hate you... Goodbye.)_

------------------

As the Sanzo-ikkou were fighting against Kougaiji's group, Ranika, Ryoko and Yuri were whispering behind Hibiemi's back.

Hibiemi was busy doing more sketches when she felt Ryoko's hand on her shoulder.

"Nani?"

"Daikirai..."

Ryoko's words hit Hibiemi hard.

"You're so annoying. We hate you."

Tears were blossoming in Hibiemi's eyes. She slapped away Ryoko's hand and ran away.

-----------------

As Hibiemi ran away, she tripped over something.

"It's just you..." She cuddled the white bunny doll. But a strange man in a lab coat appeared.

"Konnichiwa, Hoshizora-san..." The strange man smiled, "Boku no namae wa Ni Jen Yi... I won't hate you."

"Hontou ni?" 

"Hontou. Come with me..." Ni took Hibiemi's hand, "I'll give you more friends... Better friends than those good-for-nothings…"

------------------

The scoreboard was nearly finished. The last fight was between Ranika, Ryoko, Yuri and.........

"Hoshi??"

Hakkai stared at the line-up. His sister wasn't there. But he somewhat heard her voice...

_Destroy them... I hate them..._

He looked up to find his sister in the special balcony for the person who has organized the tourney. And right beside her was Ni Jen Yi and the voice called again...

_They've hated me..._

Hakkai looked at the team they were about to battle. They looked happier than ever. He clenched his fist as he walked over to Sanzo.

"Sanzo, let's fight them seriously."

"Funny, I've never heard you talk that way."

"They've hurt Hibi-chan. You know how much I value my sister."

"As you please... They're easy to defeat. Anyway, why do you value her so much... She was the cause of your suffering as a child."

Hakkai paused.

~End chapter 8~


	10. Spring Tournament Part 3 Things are gett...

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

Author's notes: I got the kanji for Kana's name... I can translate the first kanji but I have problems with the second... Btw, I made a mistake, it's Kanan, not Kana.

_Chapter 9: Kako No Hibiki_

_(Echo of the past)_

------------------

_Hibi... Hibi... Echo... Echo..._

_Yes... She was an echo... And echo of a past twelve years ago... Or a past more farther back... May it be eons or centuries..._

_Or maybe 500 years._

It was raining that day. Hakkai's mother was brought to the hospital to give birth to a baby. A day passed and Hakkai was taken to the hospital to see his mother. His mother wore a smile on her face and whispered,

"I could have sworn that baby was born with a smile on her face."

The young Hakkai went off to the nursery to see his new sibling. As he peered through the windows, he couldn't find any baby with his family's surname, instead, he found a sleeping baby with the surname of his mother's secret lover, Hoshizora. 

Her eyes were closed but she seemed to smile as she slept. Her hair was the same tint as his mother's her face was as innocent as his mother's. She looked like an echo of his mother's features. 

Later on, when his mother came home, her mother was attacked by Hakkai's father. Brutally beating her until she ceased to live. Hakkai in tears called the police. His father was given a death sentence and he was sent to live with the Hoshizora's. 

In the first few years, Hakkai never loved anyone. He didn't smile around his friends either. Sanzo and Gojyo stuck beside him with the occasional Goku who sometimes was too busy eating or playing something.

Yet, 18 months later, he finally started to love the Hoshizoras. It was a day when Hakkai was in his usual bad mood. The young Hibiemi didn't take notice of her silent brother until the ball she was playing with came near him. She picked up the bright red ball and smiled at her brother.

"Onii-chan!" The small voice awoke Hakkai. She had never said anything in her life. But all he could remember was the sound of Tenshin Hoshizora's voice addressing him as 'onii-chan' instead of 'Hakkai'. Those were the first words of Hibiemi.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She delightfully repeated. Tenshin came into the room and laughed.

"Hakkai! I see she has finally known who her family is!"

The words touched Hakkai's heart. Tenshin said they were family. He smiled and hugged the two, "Otou-san! Imotou!" He laughed.

"'Tou-san! 'Tou-san!" Hibiemi laughed.

"Yare, yare... Hibi-chan..." Tenshin patted his daughter's head.

 From then on, they never were estranged from each other and Hakkai accepted the surname 'Hoshizora'.

Yet, everytime Hakkai would hear Hibiemi, her voice sounded like someone in the past. He kept on remembering Hibiemi's favorite kanji... if he read it right the first kanji was 'hana' but when read together the word was... 'Kanan'. It was weird. But nonetheless... Her fascination with flowers went along with love for the word itself.

If there was anything Hakkai hated losing, it was someone hurting a loved one. Maybe it was because he saw this mother being tortured...

"Dakara... dakara..." Hakkai murmured under his breath, "I'll win this battle. Zettai ni."

~End chapter 9~


	11. Spring Tournament Part 4

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 10: Mind Games _

------------------

"Sou... The Sanzo-ikkou have defeated all the opponents." Homura looked at the scoreboard, "I guess I'll have to settle with using them to open up the new world... No. It looks better if I'd destroy them instead."

"What's with you, Hibi-chan?" Ni asked the young brunette who watched her brother's team coldly.

"Nan demo nai, Ni." Came the reply. Unknown to her, Ni extracted a bit of her blood.

"Sore ja... I'll see you later." Ni gave Hibiemi the white bunny doll.

----------

"Ni, did you do as planned?" Homura asked.

"I did as you said, Homura." Ni replied, "All that's left is just to awaken those old memories of 500 years ago."

"Good..." Homura smirked, "Let's see what happens, Konzen. Let's just see what happens when we play with your lover's mind..."

----------

Sanzo looked back at his group. They had beaten all their opponents. Hakkai was still smiling. The sight of the brunette made Sanzo feel like smiling, too.

"Sanzo... Are we still in good condition to fight?" Hakkai asked the blonde.

"Go ask the other two..." Sanzo replied.

"Daijoubu!" Gojyo smirked.

"Harahetaaaaa..." Goku moaned.

So, seeing that everyone was still in good condition, the Sanzo-ikkou continued on...

"Now, let's beat this Homura bastard!" Gojyo yelled. But something held Hakkai back.

_These memories of 500-years past... How sweet, yet so painful. I am a sinner. This ailiment is my punishment. I lost her... forever... Will I lose these people again? _

_Then how about a thousand years past? I know you've been with them in every life you live, Tenpou Gensui... _

The voice invaded Hakkai's mind.

_Kanan... Sanzo... You've got two people close to your heart... Come inside... Let me refresh your memory..._

~End Chapter 10~

So far I have rounded up a bunch of peeps to thank…

Here they are!

~Kluanar: Thanks for the HUGE number of reviews~ ~ ShinuHoshi: Thanks a bunch, partner in crime. I'll post our fic later…~ ~ Makoto: Nothing much to thank, demo, you still make good yaoi fics!~ ~ RoMayDrako: Buddy, buddy! Thanks for the support!~ ~Kanon*Altrui: Thanks for reviewing anyway J~ 

_~Lauren: Wai! Thanks for the last chapter reviews that finally broke the 20 reviews barrier!~_

****


	12. Spring Tournament Part 5 Kleenex Alert!

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 11: Rewind_

------------------

Hibiemi looked at the music box set before her. The tune was very familiar. She could have heard it in those nights when she was still young. The soft music filling the moonlit room, and the visions of a blond boy looking through his window at the sleeping brunette on the other side.

"Azayaka na hibi... Vivid days..." Hibiemi smiled, "Until that letter came..."                                                          

She heard soft footsteps come into her territory.

"Are you me?" Hibi's hushed voice asked. 

------

The sweet melody played in Hakkai's ears, drawing him into the strange room. The rest of the Sanzo-ikkou followed him.

Hakkai saw a glint of gold.

"Hibi-chan!" Hakkai called out, but the voice that answered wasn't the young energetic voice of his sister, instead, it was that voice... from those memories of 500 years ago... Kanan... it was her necklace... that cross-shaped pendant... A tear fell from his eye... The right one.

"Gono... Is it you?"

"Ka... nan..." Hakkai felt frozen as the brunette maiden wrapped her arms around him.

"I've been waiting, Gono... So long... These five hundred years are too long to bear... Ne, let's go home, Gono..." Kana whispered as she looked into Hakkai's green eyes.

Hakkai paused.

Kana's eyes were green. Not the energetic brown that gave life to Hibiemi. But, remembering those times when his sister's smile faded, he could have sworn that her eyes became these eyes... Kanan's eyes... 

Unknown to him, Homura was right behind this Kanan...

"ABUNAI, HAKKAI!" Sanzo pointed his gun at Homura, but Gojyo held him back in a close embrace.

"Sanzo, if you want Hakkai to be safe, stay away from this, it's his problem..." Gojyo said in Sanzo's ear. Sanzo drew back as he fell into Gojyo's embrace. The gun dropped from his hand and slid across the floor.

"Saa... Tenpou... Just remember how much you loved this woman... These memories as Hoshizora Hakkai will no longer exist... All you will have will be her. And she's all that you need..." Homura tempted Hakkai.

Just at the moment, Kougaiji's team worked their way to reopen Homura's doors.

Soft footsteps fell across the floor. The small sound of tears falling was heard by all. Sanzo heard his gun being picked up from the floor.

"You like her better, ne, onii-chan... You're trying to forget me... I guess you also hated me... I don't think you'll even hear me..." Hibiemi stepped into the light. It was her who was crying, and it was her who picked up the gun. She pointed the gun at Hakkai who didn't hear anything.

The door fell as Kougaiji's team rushed in. They stopped dead in their tracks. Tears were streaming down Hibiemi's cheeks as she pointed the gun at her own brother.

"Dame da, Hibi!" Gojyo called out the young brunette.

"Urusai! Ususai!" Hibiemi wailed as she backed away, "This Kanan... This woman... These memories of 500 years past... She is me... She'll disappear with me... I just want this world to be happy... This world hates me... But it loves Kanan... There's nothing I can do but disappear with her! Why the fucking hell did Kami-sama make me when everyone hates me?? I'll just go away... There is no Kami-sama with me..." 

"Sanzo... I found this in the school vault... Can you try to do something with this?" Kougaiji handed Sanzo a sutra... The evil sutra.

Sanzo held the sutra in his hands. The memories of 500 years past started to flow though his mind.

_Kanan has died... This Kanan is just an illusion..._

Sanzo realized what would have to happen. But it was nearly too late. As he gave to command to destroy the illusion. Hibiemi destroyed herself...

"Lirin-chan! Don't look!" Goku shielded Lirin's eyes, "It's too bloody! It's too painful to look at!"

"HIBI-CHAN!" Hakkai broke away from his illusion. His sister was bleeding badly. The wound was extremely deep and seemed like it would never stop until Hibiemi would disappear. Hibiemi's blood pooled around her. Hibiemi's brown eyes slowly shifted to green as her brother cradled her in his arms.

"Sa... yo... na... ra... onii-chan... The world could be happier with… out… me…" Hibiemi smiled as she closed her eyes and fell into that abyss.

Enraged, Sanzo walked up to Homura, "Kono yarou! You've brought nothing but pain into this world! Why! Are you trying to make us suffer?!?"

"Easy there, Konzen..." Homura stared coldly at him, "I was just getting rid of the extras..."

"How dare you call Hibi-chan an extra!" Gojyo yelled at him, "She was the one who brought us all together in the first place!"

"How can you prove that? She was the cause of Hakkai's mother's death, she was the reason why Hakkai became melancholy."

"And she was the one who made me smile." Hakkai whispered through his anger, "If she was never born, I would have never met Sanzo. I would have never met Goku. I wouldn't have so many friends! I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"Easy there, Hakkai... We all want to kill him." Sanzo smiled at the angered brunette, "Bye, bye..."

Sanzo wrapped Homura in the sutra as Kougaiji, Gojyo and Hakkai attacked all at once, defeating this so-called 'god'.

Out of the abyss... Ni Jen Yi appeared and picked up Hibiemi's dead body, "Oh... What a waste... And of course... This girl doesn't just have one life..."

"Nani?" Hakkai turned around in shock.

"This girl is the Wind element. She can't just die in vain. These lives in her are all past lives. Those lives are like fuel to her. Once all those past lives would disappear, she'd just live one life like any other normal girl." Ni explained, "If you want, I could delete all her past lives." 

"No. Don't. If that's what Hibi is, I don't want her to change." Hakkai smiled, "There's only one sister I shall never ever do incest on. And I won't have another sister either. And if I ever yearn for sex, I can always turn to Sanzo... ne?"

Sanzo nodded in acceptance, "Look..." The wounds on Hibiemi started to heal. The new life was taking over. Hibiemi opened her eyes.

"Onii-chan... Is this heaven?" She murmured. Hakkai picked her up and held her tight.

"Okaeri nasai, imouto..."

"Yamete yo, onii-chan!"

_Now, that's the Hibiemi I know... And that's the Hibiemi I will have to put up with for the rest of my life..._

~End Chapter 11~


	13. Finale Part 1 Yaoi Love Triangle!

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

_Chapter 12: Issho ni... Eien ni..._

_(Together... Forever...)_

__

_Kono sekai de._

_Yume wa itsumo tooi no desu._

_Shikashi ano hito, anata ni chikai, sono you ni, anata wa yumemiru._

_Anata no soba ni..._

_In this world._

_Dreams are always distant._

_But that person you dream of is so close to you._

_Near you... _

------------------

"Goku! Goku!" Lirin ran around the whole student's lounge, "I made you lunch!"

"Hontou ni??" Goku ran towards Lirin and snatched the box, "Arigatou!"

"Don't I get something?" Lirin pouted. Goku blushed. The orange of Lirin's hair seemed to make her look like fire against the red college uniform. And not to mention Lirin looked cute pouting...

Goku pecked Lirin on the cheek, "Arigatou," he said with the rarely heard suave voice most men hid.

Lirin blushed hard.

_Darn! That was my first kiss from someone away from my family..._

"E tou... Lirin-chan... I was wondering... The prom's coming up soon and I was wondering... erm... erm... Could you be my date?"

Lirin blushed even harder as she looked into Goku's golden eyes, "Hai... Aishiteru yo, Goku!" She threw her arms around him.

"Ero-kappa to Sunshine head, the monkey is with Ms. Genki! I repeat, the monkey is with Ms. Genki!"

"Gotcha! Sunshine head to Earring Boy, come in, Earring boy!"

"I hear you loud and clear Sunshine Head! Earring Boy to Sexy Girl, is everything ready?"

"Hai, Earring Boy-sama, me and Spiky Head have covered everything."

"Oi! Smiley Face! Did you make arrangements??"

"Smiley Face here, do you mind shutting up? I'm in a College Student Board Meeting right now..."

"Gotcha... Where's Echo?"

"Taking tests, Ero-kappa... Don't bother..."

"I'm taking her to the prom..."

"Shut up, ero-kappa..."

"Then maybe I'll be grinding..."

"DAMARE, ERO-KAPPA!!!" Sanzo hit Gojyo with his math book.

"Did I hear something?" Hibiemi wondered as a Math book fell from the sky, "It must be Sanzo again..."

-----------

Later that night, at the prom, Sanzo smiled as he danced with Hakkai close to his chest. Slow music was playing in the background. The two didn't mind with all of Nijiyama knowing what the words yaoi meant. No one was shocked either with the sight of two men dancing together. At least they weren't like the stupid fag flirting with the muscular football player.

"Hen desu ne, Sanzo?" Hakkai murmured. His eyes were closed behind his glasses. Sanzo smiled at how this was so familiar. His eyes were always behind those glasses. Even during those memories of further past 500 years, "Ne... Kouryuu..." Tears shone in Sanzo's eyes as Hakkai said that name.

"That name... it was so hated." Sanzo walked away from the dance floor.

"Matteru, Sanzo!" Hakkai held Sanzo's hand, "I don't hate it! No! I don't! In fact... I have learned to love it... and that Kouryuu is you..."

Time stood still with realization.

"Hakkai..." Sanzo closed his eyes, "You remind me so much of Komyo-san... Onegai... That name... Kouryuu... It means..."

"Being locked up... I know... That's who you are." Hakkai smiled warmly as he held his Kouryuu close, "And I never want you to change..."

Further on the dance floor, Yaone and Kougaiji were dancing.

"Anou... Yaone..." Kougaiji blushed.

"Doushite, Kougaiji-sama?" Yaone smiled.

"Please drop the formalities..." Kougaiji looked into Yaone's purple eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Yaone held her hand close to her heart, "Kougaiji... You know you're the only man I've loved... I will..."

Kougaiji fainted with a huge smile on his face.

"Would you like to dance, Lirin-chan?" Goku smiled at the orange-haired girl beside him.

Lirin smiled as she ran to the dance floor, "Then let's dance!"

Goku's eyes lit up as the DJ played an upbeat song.

Meanwhile, outside the dance hall, Gojyo smoked a cigarette.

"Oi, Gojyo..." His brother called from the door, "Stop smoking... We're bagging ladies here!"

"Hai, hai, Jien..." Gojyo laughed as he extinguished his cigarette.

"Heiwa desu ne, minna?" Hakkai laughed as the eight walked under the moonlight.

"Hai!" Goku and Lirin cheered holding up their nikuman.

"Gimme one!" Gojyo whined as Goku ate his.

"So happy you two are finally going to be married..." Jien smiled, "You two have always been close since preschool..."

_Flashback_

"I've got a birthday card for Yaone, Jien..." Baby Kougaiji said, "Where's Yaone?"

"I dunno..." Jien shrugged his shoulders as his little brother cried, "His diaper's full..."

_End Flashback_

"Yup... Gojyo's diapers were always full..." Jien tapped on his chin.

"YAROU!!!" Gojyo threatened to tear his brother apart.

"Yare, yare..." Sanzo shook his head as Hakkai continued to smile. 

Gojyo put his arms around the two, "Saa! Let's say the three of us go to the bar off the coast. I hear they've got great food!" 

Goku pouted as he heard this, "Mou! Can't I come too??"

"Stick with Lirin..." Gojyo stuck his tounge out at him.

"Onegai??" Goku whined. Gojyo flashed with a perverted grin and gave Goku a french kiss.

"Kono dousei!!" Lirin stomped on Gojyo's head, "Pick on girls instead! Goku's mine!"

"Ja... I told you to stick with Lirin..." Gojyo sighed at Goku.

-----------------

Anyway... The three went on to the bar off the coast. Sanzo and Gojyo were drinking like crazy while Hakkai settled for the local liquor. 

"Ja... Sanzo..." Gojyo asked Sanzo in his stupor, "Would you like a guy like me to spend time with you??"

"SHUN YOU!" Sanzo drunkenly replied, "You're a bad friend..."

"Actually, he meant, 'bad influence'..." Hakkai smiled, "Hic!"

"You've become drunk, eh? I've never seen you this drunk before… I thought you were immune to drunkness!!" Gojyo smiled, "It wouldn't be wrong if I had two men with me instead of the usual women grazing my abode..." 

"Baka! You never had any women!" Sanzo huffed.

"Sou desu yo! So, that mean me and Sanzo were the first to graze upon your abode, Gojyo?" Hakkai laughed.

"Yeah... You two did, back when we were kids... Hakkai was too busy reading 'Reproduction And You', Sanzo constantly challenged me at poker, and bakazarou was busy going, 'Harahetaaaaaaa...'. Man! We were fools there! Soon to be known as Hakkai the Valedectorian, Sanzo the bad-ass guy, Gojyo the pervert and the ever annoying bakazarou!" Gojyo laughed hard, "It's nice having a genius for a best friend..."

"And it's plain shun you between you and me..." Sanzo huffed, "But you're still my friend, Gojyo..."

"Hai..." Gojyo leaned towards Hakkai, "So... What's the next place in our plan, genius?"

Hakkai tapped his chin and smiled, "Hibi-chan went to the poetry writing training, Otou-chan is working overtime... Let's go over to my place..."

"Yoshi!" Gojyo high-fived Sanzo, "We'll have a blast tonight..."

--------------------

That night, the three spent the night in Hakkai's room. 

"So... With the two most wonderful friends in the world right here by my side, let's say we have a bit of fun..." Gojyo flashed his hentai smile, "Strip Poker!"

"Hah! You'll be bowing down to my my feet naked!" Sanzo laughed.

Hakkai smiled peacefully, "Yare, yare..."

---------------------

Later then... Gojyo moaned in defeat as he and Sanzo removed their underwear.

"Shit..." Gojyo slapped his forehead, "Never ever challenge Hakkai to a game of cards..."

"He'll always win..." Sanzo smirked, "Demo... Since the game's over..."

"LET'S STRIP HIM!" Gojyo cheered in delight as he and Sanzo tackled the brunette, stripping him of his clothes. Hakkai had his eyes shut as he was tackled and it felt good having both Sanzo's skin and Gojyo's skin close to him. Finally, he felt Sanzo take away his glasses.

"Doushite?" Sanzo asked Hakkai as he opened his eyes again, "You look good without them..."

"Perhaps..." Hakkai laughed, "Saa... Let's get into the bed..."

Gojyo laughed, "Thank goodness you're rich... Then we would have to pile on one another to fit on the bed!"

"Sou desu ne..." Hakkai smiled as he watched Sanzo get into the middle, "Sanzo's still mine!"

"Let your buddy have a turn for once, Hakkai..." Gojyo grinned as he put his arm around Sanzo's hip.

Sanzo's eyes turned to Hakkai. He turned to him and their lips met. Gojyo inched away as Sanzo decided to have his private time with Hakkai.

"Ja... Should I leave you two alone, then?" Gojyo laughed.

"Matteru, Gojyo." Sanzo got up.

"Let's go to that place where memories were vivid..." Hakkai smiled as he put his clothes back on.

~End Chapter 12~

Author's Notes: Yes! I'm near the end of this wonderful story! I'm really happy that I have broken the 20 reviews barrier ^-^ A humongous thanks to all who have reviewed. Especially those frequent reviewers ^-^ And of course, I do read the fics of those authors who review my work... 

Note to all who know me as Hibiemi: Argh… Don't ever take Hibi-chan in this fic seriously. Well, the character of Hibiemi Hoshizora is closely linked to mine since I've been hated and had a suicide attempt (I was going to drive a knife into myself once, but I stopped myself). But Hibi-chan's more luckier than me… Hibi-chan wa raa-kii da yo!!


	14. Finale Part 2 Owari da!

Warau Kisetsu

by: yumeneko

Author's notes: Treat the J-words in italics as an 'ending song' Hee hee... I have a reputation for using 'ending songs'. 

_Chapter 13: Komoriuta_

_(Lullaby)_

__

_I hear the sweet music of the past fill my heart, but where it leads me... I don't know..._

_Looking into the mirror of shattered dreams, seeing the reflection which really isn't me._

_This soul is trapped in a sea of memories._

_I struggle to be freed, to live my life again..._

_It was a dream. _

_The sound of the music box tinkling in the background._

_The sound of the wind brushing against the grass on this hill._

_I can never recall the lyrics._

Hibiemi sat upon the hill overlooking her town. As she held the cross-shaped pendant in her hands, she felt someone sit beside her.

"Kanan-san..." Hibiemi murmured, "Fate has always manipulated us. I don't even think I should have been alive... After all, everyone hated me. Onii-chan had gotten angry at me a couple of times. Fate only merged me with eight other lives."

"It's not true..." Kanan looked over to the girl who once hosted her soul, "Gono would never get annoyed that easily..."

"You don't understand!" Hibiemi stood up as her eyes flared green, "This is not 500 years ago! Your Gono is now my brother, Hoshizora Hakkai! You don't understand! I know you used to be one of my lives, but hey, I can't believe you are so stubborn! You can never understand! Being alone... People hating you... It's so painful... And you escaped through suicide! What does death feel like?!?"

"It's a dark, cold place... Until Fate pulled me out of the darkness... It was lonely. You gave me a chance to be with Gono again..." Kanan smiled.

Hibiemi fell to the ground, "I'm just a puppet... Fate just manipulates me... Nobody cares! No one understands! I don't even think onii-chan really loves me!" But as tears fell, she felt the grip of Kanan's arms around her.

"You... You remind me so much of Gono... He was hurt when I found him... You've been hiding all these feelings under that smile... You were hiding under Gono's smile." Kanan whispered, "Can you hear that in the distance? The music box? Someone cared. If no one cares, I'll be here... By your side... Fate manipulated us again. When you killed your first life, it wasn't me you killed."

"No wonder you stayed to haunt me..." Hibiemi murmured, "I understand..."

_Kono sekai ga bakudai... (This world is vast...)_

_Boku ga koko ni matteru (I'm here waiting.)_

_Tatoe kaze wa tsurai mo... (Even if the winds hurt...)_

_Kimi wo dakishimete (I embrace you.)_

Hakkai parked Hakuryuu at the base of the hill far away from the town.

"Do you remember those vivid days?" Hakkai asked his two companions.

"Aa... We were always looking up into that star-studded sky..." Gojyo closed his eyes as he remembered.

"That was so long ago..." Sanzo said as he laid on the grass. The stars were bright that night.

"The stars were so wonderful back in those days..." Hakkai murmured as he watched the skies and took Sanzo's hand in his.

_Nishi e ryokou shite, issho ni taizai shimashou (As we travel to the west, let's stay together)_

_Boku ga kimi no soba ni yotte iru... (I'll be by your side...)_

_Tatoe kisetsu ga kawaru mo, (Even if the seasons change,)_

_Boku ga koko ni iru. (I'll be here...)_

_Kimi ni totte warau koto, eien ni... (To smile for you, forever...)_

Goku looked over the sleeping Lirin. He didn't expect that she would be sleeping after eating so much. And to top it off, she looked quite cute... He smiled as Lirin buried her head into the pillows. 

"Ja... I'll see you tomorrow, Lirin-chan..." Goku smiled as he left for his home.

Jien watched the maple leaves fall as he walked along the moonlit road.

"Oi! Jien!" Kougaiji waved from a distance.

Jien smiled broadly as he ran towards his friend.

_Kono sekai ga kooru (This world freezes...)_

_Hitobito wa me ni mienai... (People are invisible.)_

_Tooku, kimi wo miru (I see you in the distance)_

_Hikari no naka ni. (Inside the light...)_

Hibiemi continued to walk alone as people passed by. She shivered as the autumn breeze blowed past. But looking over to a small moonlit place, she thought she saw someone smile at her...

"It's all just an illusion..." She murmured and continued her melancholy walk.

_Nishi e ryokou shite, issho ni taizai shimashou (As we travel to the west, let's stay together)_

_Boku ga kimi no soba ni yotte iru... (I'll be by your side...)_

_Tatoe ame ga kimi no kata ni ochiru mo, (Even if rain falls upon your shoulder,) _

_Boku ga koko ni iru. (I'll be here.)_

_Kimi ni totte warau koto, eien ni... (To smile for you, forever.)_

Snow fell as the four Sanzo-ikkou traveled towards the chapel where Kougaiji and Yaone were going to marry. As Hakkai walked up the stairs, he looked over to Sanzo and held out his hand.

"You'd like to watch this, ne, Kouryuu?" Hakkai smiled at him.

"Sou..." Sanzo smiled as he took Hakkai's hand.

_Nee... Ashita wa tooi na... (Hey, tomorrow is far?)_

_Nee... Yoru wa fushigi na... (Hey, The night is strange?)_

_Nee... Ano migoto yume, boku wa miru... (Hey, that wonderful dream, I see it…)_

_Kanarazu inori wa todokete ne... (Without fail, this prayer will reach you, right?)_

After the ceremony, Sanzo looked around, Hakkai wasn't there. Instead, he heard the lullaby Komyo used to sing to him coming from outside where the cherry trees were frosted with snow...

_Mirai e ryokou shite, issho ni taizai shimashou (As we travel to the future, let's stay together)_

_Boku ga kimi no soba ne yotte iru...(I'll be by your side...)_

_Tatoe kisetsu ga kawaru mo, (Even if the seasons change,)_

_Boku ga koko ni iru. (I'll be here...)_

_Kimi ni totte warau koto, eien ni... (To smile for you, forever...)_

Sanzo hoped it was Komyo who was singing, but instead, he found Hakkai with the music box in hand.

"You remembered... You remembered the words..." Tears of joy sprang up in Sanzo's eyes. Hakkai smiled as he sang the final verses, holding Sanzo close to him...

_Tatoe ame ga kimi no kata ni ochiru mo, (Even if rain falls upon your shoulder,) _

_Boku ga koko ni iru. (I'll be here.)_

_Kimi wo totte aisuru koto, eien ni... (To love you, forever.)_

_Owari…_

Author's notes: Kyaaaaaaa! Finally! I have finished my Saiyuki masterpiece!! Bwahahahahaha!!! I'm so happy~!!!!! I'll be happy to receive more reviews! **sniff, sniff **I'm soooo happy… **cries **but I'm not really sure if this is my best work yet… Although "Get A Cold, Get A Life" was a one-shot, the writing style there was one of the best kinds yet, integrating the average Saiyuki episode style with a vivid "Thought Reader" style. Wai! I wuv Sanzo + Hakkai!

  __


End file.
